


Le vrai visage

by TorriGilly



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorriGilly/pseuds/TorriGilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saison 5 [totalement fictive]<br/>Fin de la saison 4. Balducci tire en direction de Sonia et Lucie. Si quelqu’un est bien touché, qui est-ce ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le vrai visage

**Author's Note:**

> 08/05/2016
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, on est d'accord hein, et je ne touche rien non plus pour avoir écrit ceci.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : J'ai tellement chialé sur le dernier épisode qu'il fallait que je travaille sur la suite, histoire de me remonter le moral =)
> 
> Je prends toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews ;)  
> [et pardon s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe/conjugaison]

Une détonation. Balducci venait de tirer.

\- Lucie... murmura Fred.

Deux nouvelles détonations. Balducci s’effondra au sol.  
Caïn, totalement pétrifié, ne pouvait pas se retourner de peur de voir la vérité, peur de voir Lucie en sang. Les cris de Moretti résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

\- Merde, meeeerde !! ne cessait de répéter Jacques.

Si Lucie mourrait maintenant, il ne vivrait qu’avec des regrets. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, espérant que ce n’était pas le cas.

\- Restez avec moi !

La voix de Lucie. Lucie. Elle était bel et bien vivante ! Caïn rouvrit les yeux et se retourna. Mais, il réalisa que c’est Sonia qui était touchée, au niveau du ventre. Son ventre. Son bébé. Le sang de Caïn se glaça.  
Il regardait impuissant Lucie en train de tenter d’arrêter l’hémorragie en faisant un point de compression, tandis que Moretti appelait les secours. Le temps tournait au ralenti.

Moretti, Lucie et Caïn avaient suivi l’ambulance jusqu’à l’hôpital. Borel était resté sur place pour supervisé le trajet du corps de Balducci jusqu’à la morgue où l’attendait Stunia.

Tandis que Sonia était partie au bloc, les trois flics attendaient nerveusement dans le couloir. Mais l’émotion de ces derniers jours avait épuisé Caïn, tellement qu’il finit par s’endormir la tête appuyée sur un extincteur accroché au mur. Moretti était parti se battre avec la machine à café, trois couloirs plus loin.

Quelques temps plus tard, un médecin encore en tenue de chirurgien s’approcha de Lucie et Caïn mais avant que celui ne les rejoignent complètement, Lucie se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Vous êtes de la famille de Sonia Darlan ? demanda le médecin.

Lucie sortie sa plaque, ce qui suffit au médecin de lui parler de l’état de santé de Sonia.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s’inquiéta Lucie.  
\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais son état s’est stabilisé. Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos pour se remettre.  
\- Et comment va le bébé, il a survécu ? demanda doucement Lucie au médecin.  
\- Quel bébé ? Mme Darlan n’était pas enceinte… répondit-il.

Après un temps de surprise, Lucie acquiesça et s’excusa en bredouillant qu’elle avait dû faire une erreur.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut la voir ?  
\- Elle est encore en salle de réveil, un infirmier vous tiendra au courant.

Lucie le remercia et retourna s’asseoir aux côté de Caïn. Elle réfléchit, sa conscience la torturait. Devait-elle dire la vérité à Caïn sur Sonia qui leur mentait depuis le début ou devait-elle laisser Sonia s’expliquer ? A moins que Sonia annonce à Caïn qu’elle avait perdu le bébé durant l’échange de tir, pour s’en sortir… Lucie se pencha en avant et pris sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.  
Moretti revient à ce moment, un gobelet de café à la main, l’odeur réveilla Caïn qui se redressa. Après avoir regardé à droite à gauche, il remarqua Lucie le regard dans le vide.

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Sonia ?  
\- …  
\- Lucie, qu’est-ce que le médecin a dit ? insista-t-il en se plaçant devant elle. Sonia ? Et le bébé ?

Lucie se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer. Pas ça. Pas maintenant.

\- Sonia s’en est sortie, ça va, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Et le bébé ? … Et le bébé Lucie ?! demanda Caïn agressif.

Sans un mot, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Merde !

Caïn tournait son fauteuil dans tous les sens, perdu, avant de se diriger vers les blocs.

\- Il faut que je la voie !  
\- C’est hors de question Fred, pas maintenant ! cria Moretti, en le retenant.  
\- Merde Jacques, merde ! 

Caïn se dégagea et fit fasse à Moretti.

\- Ça me rend fou !  
\- Je sais, souffla son supérieur. Mais si tu veux te rendre utile en attendant, je t’emmène chez Sonia lui préparer un sac. Elle en aura besoin. Et Lucie nous préviendra s’il y a des nouvelles, ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un œil à cette dernière.

Caïn soupira et bien qu’il avait du mal être rationnel à ce moment-là, il acquiesça et suivi son supérieur à contrecœur, sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

Plus tard, un infirmier vint avertir Lucie que Sonia avait regagné sa chambre mais était encore un peu sonnée. Caïn et Moretti n’étaient toujours pas revenus, elle décida donc d’aller la voir tant qu’il en était encore temps.  
Arrivée devant la chambre de Sonia, Lucie marqua un temps d’arrêt et souffla un grand coup pour se donner le courage de l’affronter. Sonia tourna la tête vers elle quand elle entra dans la chambre.

\- Lucie… souffla Sonia. Je suis contente de voir que vous n’avez rien.

Elle indiqua du regard la chaise à côté de son lit. Bien. Elle voulait parler. Mais Lucie resta debout, les bras croisés.

\- Vous pensiez lui annoncer quand ? finit par lâcher Lucie, après quelques secondes de silence.  
\- Annoncer quoi à qui ?  
\- Faites pas l’innocente, dit Lucie alors qu’elle s’approchait du lit. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle !

Sonia baissa les yeux, soupira, puis regarda de nouveau Lucie.

\- Je pensais lui annoncer dans les jours à venir, je lui aurais dit que j’avais fait une fausse couche… Le tir a changé la donne. Mais je vous promets que j’ai vraiment pensé être enceinte.  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Après un bobard aussi gros vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire ?! Depuis le début vous nous manipulez !  
\- C’est faux ! Cria-t-elle avant de placer sa main sur son ventre en grimaçant. Un seul petit pourcent d’erreur et il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi… C’est mon gynéco qui m’a annoncé la nouvelle mais je vous avais déjà annoncé que j’étais enceinte, c’était trop tard.  
\- Et vous avez préférez le cacher plutôt que de l’annoncer. Logique ! Ragea Lucie en levant ses bras. Vous vous êtes attachée à Caïn et c’était un bon moyen de le garder, vous pouvez l’avouer !  
\- … C’est vrai que ça a eu un effet positif sur notre relation… Mais ce n’était pas mon but au début, en aucun cas j’ai voulu vous manipuler.

On frappa à la porte. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers celle-ci et aperçurent Caïn, un sac sur les genoux. Elles rougirent.

\- J’interromps quelque chose peut-être ? Lança Fred presque joyeusement.

Sa virée avec Moretti lui avait fait du bien. Lucie leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Sonia.

\- Vous savez ce qu’il vous reste à faire. Sinon c’est qui moi le ferais, chuchota Lucie avant de quitter la chambre, sans jeter un regard à son supérieur.

Après quelques secondes d’interrogation à suivre Lucie des yeux, Fred posa le sac qu’il avait préparé avec Moretti sur une chaise et s’approcha du lit de Sonia.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, même si…

Il hésitait à poursuivre pour le moment, le sujet était délicat. Il lui prit la main.

\- Même si rien, continua Sonia. Il faut qu’on parle…


	2. Le vrai visage

Sonia s’était enfin tue. Caïn, lui, regardait dans le vide les poings serrés.

\- Comment t’as pu me faire ça ?! On avait dit pas d’attache et toi tu inventes une histoire bidon pour me piéger ! grogna Caïn.  
\- J’ai jamais voulu te piéger Fred ! Mais quand j’ai appris la vérité c’était trop tard. Je me voyais mal t’annoncer qu’il y avait eu une erreur avec le test alors que tout le monde pensait que j’étais enceinte.  
\- Ç’aurait été beaucoup plus simple pourtant, tu n’crois pas ?! Tu m’as laisser croire que j’allais être de nouveau père, c’est pas me piéger ça ?! Bon sang Sonia, à quoi tu pensais ?!  
\- Fred, je…  
\- Tais-toi ! la coupa t-il. C’est terminé, je ne veux plus te voir. 

Caïn fouilla dans sa poche jusqu’à en sortir un trousseau de clés qu’il jeta sur le sac rapporté plus tôt.

\- Démerde-toi maintenant, continua t-il, avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre, sans se retourner.

Sonia se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer. A ce moment-là, elle aurait voulu revenir en arrière pour éviter que tout cela prenne une telle ampleur. Elle regrettait. Tout. Jusqu’à sa rencontre avec Frédéric Caïn.

Caïn avait passé le reste de sa journée à errer en bord de mer, sans donner de nouvelles à qui que ce soit. Il regarda une énième fois son téléphone portable : 10 appels en absence, 5 messages. Moretti. Borel. Sonia. Mais aucun de Lucie. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants en pensant à elle.  
Lucie. Il fallait qu’il la voit.  
Caïn monta en voiture et roula jusqu’à chez elle. Arrivé devant sa porte, Caïn se mit à hésiter. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il entendit un bruit derrière la porte. Sûrement une chaise qu’on déplaçait. Il se décida à frapper et attendit quelques secondes avant qu’on lui ouvre. Lucie avait revêtu un énorme pull qui lui donnait un air enfantin.  
Lucie et Fred se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Lucie avait les yeux rouges, elle avait pleuré.

\- Peut-être que le moment est mal choisi… Et qu’il sera toujours mal choisi. Mais j’ai besoin de toi là, murmura Caïn.

Lucie se dégagea de la porte à contrecœur et le laissa entrer, toujours sans un mot.

\- Sonia n’a jamais été enceinte… Mais tu le savais, rajouta-t-il en voyant son lieutenant baisser les yeux. Merde Lucie, pourquoi tu me l’as pas dit ?  
\- Quand je te dis les choses tu m’en veux, quand je te dis rien tu m’en veux. Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse, dis-moi ?! annonça-t-elle en balançant ses bras … Je l’ai appris tout à l’heure à l’hôpital de toute façon…

Un moment passa sans qu’aucun des deux ne parle, en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par lâcher en détournant le regard. Je sais que tu étais attaché à Sonia…  
\- C’est surtout à cet enfant que je m’étais attaché. Tout aussi imaginaire qu’il soit.

Il se rapprocha de Lucie et lui pris délicatement la main.

\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait subir tout ça.

Lucie roula des yeux et retira sa main de celle de Fred avant de croiser les bras.

\- Et demain tu auras déjà oublié ça et je redeviendrais ton petit lieutenant.  
\- Et quoi alors ? On repasse au vous encore une fois, on oublie tout, Sonia, le bébé, … Nous ?  
\- Je n’suis plus sûre qu’il y ait déjà eu un nous Capitaine.

Capitaine… Ça lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu’elle l’appelait comme ça. Lui rappeler son grade installait une distance de plus en plus grande entre eux.

\- Ecoute Lucie, soupira-t-il, je sais que ce n’est pas facile, pour toi comme pour moi. J’ai eu peur, avoua-t-il, peur d’un vrai nous. Mais je voudrais qu’on oublie ce qu’il s’est passé ces dernières semaines, qu’on reprenne là où on en était.  
\- Et où on en était ?  
\- … A ma demande en mariage ?

Ils se sourirent.

\- On va peut-être éviter de sauter des étapes, annonça Lucie en souriant.  
\- T’as raison.

Fred rapprocha son fauteuil de Lucie.

\- Je t’aime, chuchota-t-il.

Lucie, surprise, se mit à rire.

\- Eh ! J’essayais d’être romantique là… Dit-il, faisant mine d’être vexé.

Elle rit de plus bel puis se pencha vers Caïn et l’embrassa.

.  
...  
...  
...  
.

FIN


End file.
